


出水芙蓉

by PrincessEvan



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvan/pseuds/PrincessEvan





	出水芙蓉

1.  
小山环绕，峻岩各领风骚，宫廷匠人把溪水小桥做成九曲回环之状，沿路走过，常有柳暗花明又一村的惊喜，偶得三月桃花几株，倒更添雅致闲情。一个凉亭边便有几个泉眼，均是温泉活水，在这绿植围绕的境地里生云造雾，宛若仙家。  
小凡是书生气性，原听说王爷要带他游个好地方，想不到竟是这么一个巧夺天工的皇家温泉。见小凡果然爱极这处，王爷跟在他身后看着小凡欢欣雀跃模样，不觉有几分得意。小凡往前走了几步，又哒哒跑了回来挽住王爷手臂，认真道，“我还没有泡过温泉，想试试了。”  
王爷挑眉，问道，“不再看看么？”心里却已绮念顿生，想着小凡泡温泉的模样便食指大动。来之前他已命人将水抽调为新泉，为的就是能让小凡裸身下水，一饱眼福。  
小凡欢快道，“不看了不看了，我们一起下去。”  
“那便下水。不过泡温泉可有讲究，必须赤身裸体泡，才能发挥这活泉的效用。”  
小凡咬唇思索了一会，“是么？”  
王爷点头，剑眉星目端是认真，不像在说谎。  
“好吧好吧，反正我们俩也没什么好避讳。”小凡豁达道。王爷喜出望外，揽过小凡藏在青白色衣袍下的纤腰，深深一吻，小凡气息紊乱着推开他，“快下水嘛。”

2.  
小凡白腻腻的漂亮身子埋在水里，映得那四肢宛若透明，一对椒乳更是随水流左摇右晃，而一张精巧脸蛋又仰出水面，挺翘鼻尖和小巧双唇被蒸得泛红，缀在瓷白脸颊上，整个像玉人一般。  
王爷越看越喜欢他，揽过那纤细腰肢便往怀里带，将小凡美背贴上池边圆石，再往上托了托，小凡的双乳便一半在水中一般在空气里。小凡啊了一声，便将双腿缠上王爷的腰，一手将湿润发丝别在耳后，一手捏了捏王爷英挺的鼻，“土匪，又发情了？”  
“小骚货，泡个温泉变妖精。”王爷仰头看着小凡，眼中尽是迷恋。想不到这大美人在温泉中竟有如此媚态，看来府里的池子倒该扩建一番。淫词浪语听得小凡有些别扭，掐了掐王爷的耳朵，“你这是淫者见淫……”  
“嗯……今天还没有给本王喂奶。”王爷将鼻尖贴近小凡的乳头，若有似无地蹭了蹭，小凡便立时来了感觉，水下雪臀向王爷腰胯贴紧了些。  
“想要，你自己吃。”几个月来两人夜夜巫山云雨，小凡倒也放得开了些。不过虽这么说，却挺胸往王爷嘴里送了送。“嗯……啊……轻点……”王爷怎可放过美人投怀送抱，张口咬住那樱桃般大小的奶尖，恶意地往水下拉扯，小凡的一对奶子被他玩弄于鼓掌之间，顺着水势揉圆搓扁，蒸得像两个蜜桃。  
“今天怎么这么骚？水里做，特别有感觉？”王爷一手摸上小凡的软穴，径自伸一指进去，热烫温泉水顺着这入口往小凡体内冲去，美人受了刺激，情不自禁收缩肉穴，将王爷的手指一夹一夹，软嫩肉壁勾得王爷邪火全往下腹涌，“小荡妇，骚水把这皇家温泉都浸透了。”  
小凡叫这温泉活水蒸得脑袋都涨了，思考能力极度下降，只感到身体不像是自己的，伸长了双腿在水下扑腾，搅得水花四起，“不要在水里，去床上好不好，王爷……呜……”  
王爷侧头看他修长美腿在水下莹白如玉，一张小脸又红得像只小虾子，哪里肯放过他？于是便拢紧了小凡双腿，身下一挺，就着温泉水插进小凡的穴里，“让本王先进去，再饶了你……”  
“不要……太大太深了……”粗长性器贯穿了小凡身体，即使在温泉中并不多么痛，可将热流堵在他穴内却不舒服，小凡一边收缩着下体，一边揽紧了王爷的脖子，湿润胸部紧紧贴着男人胸膛，伏在男人颈窝娇喘连连。  
“真是比狐媚还骚浪。”王爷掐着小凡光滑的臀肉，大力向两边掰开，往里猛捅无数下。小凡的背都在圆石上磨出了红痕，全身发着热，在温泉中泡了太久，体质原又弱，倒真是有些支不住了。“王爷，去床上，任你怎么玩都可以，小凡……小凡已经……”  
平日里清落落的声调都化了软糯娇吟，王爷自是心动，又不肯轻易放过，于是往小凡内里再碾了十几下，手指扒着那软穴研磨，操弄得小凡双股都在水下战战，指尖捻了淫液伸进小凡嘴里翻搅，小妖精倒是听话，乖乖将手指含了，又吸又舔，下边含着王爷性器的频率也迷人得紧。  
“唔……难受……轻……轻点……啊！”王爷托着小凡圆润的后脑勺，将他整个人牢牢箍在怀里猛力抽插，泉水都被这激烈动作搅得湍急，小凡更是动弹不得，只得在热浪里受着 ，柔嫩的小屁股在石壁上磨得又痒又疼，只剩嘤嘤啜泣。  
王爷看美人快被他操晕过去了，才缓缓道，“依你。”  
王爷掐起小凡脸颊，一记深吻落在那双泪眼，就着交合的状态站起身，将小凡抱出了温泉。  
终于摆脱了滚烫热水，小凡整个人挂在王爷身上，任凶器在他体内肆意进出。王爷却不急着回房，将小凡放在一处装饰用的石板上，便抬高了他的屁股开始操干。“啊……啊……野土匪，你不知羞！”  
才刚刚出浴的两具赤裸肉身在这幕天席地的园子里野合，湿滑的肌肤互相摩擦，温暖的体温捂热了小凡垫着的那块冰石。绿植掩映下，一个白腻腻的美人正被男人压在身下发狠地干，修长四肢绵软地展开，一对玉乳更叫男人疯狂啃咬，奶水顺着乳房的弧度滴落地上，美人的玉足无力地在湿润的木质地板上摩擦，浑身淌着水，像被情欲淋了透。小凡又羞又怕，青丝散乱，没了章法锤打身上的疯男人，叫道，“土匪，在这演什么活春宫！”浪叫声荡出了些回音，也不知下人们是被支开了，还是装作听不见看不到。  
王爷舔舔口中香甜的奶珠，狠道，“谁敢看？本王就是今天将你这骚货操死在这，都没人敢知道。”说罢抬起小凡一条腿，寻了个刁钻角度插进去，激得小凡浑身都往上一弹，楚楚可怜的眼睛骤然睁大，一双藕臂抱紧了正埋在他乳间汲取奶汁的脑袋，骂道，“什么王爷，分明就是不知廉耻的土匪流氓！”  
王爷倒笑了笑，施力将怀中这小狐狸抱起，低头吻了吻小凡的香肩，“到底是面子薄。本王的人，在哪里操你又有什么要紧？谁也不会乱说些不该说的。”  
王爷抱着这宝贝缓步走到卧室，一步一抽插，一小段路程，小凡身上的水珠和穴口的淫液便滴了一路。小凡混沌道，“你看地上都是……”  
王爷刮了刮小凡鼻梁，笑道，“下人又该议论了，准王妃床上功夫可是了得……”  
“不许！不许不许！”小凡精神恢复了些，鼓起小包子脸，不顾光裸身体尚在男人怀里任其索取，一径发着脾气。王爷挺了挺腰，插得更深些，又及时将小凡的惊呼封在口中，笑道，“谁敢？小凡的浪荡样子，只有本王知道……”  
“呜……我才不浪……”

 

2.  
王爷将小凡扛进了屋，轻放在红被铺就的大床上，身上水珠立马被吸了干净。如此这么一看，小凡倒真应了出水芙蓉一词，刚泡过温泉的身子白里透红，抱在怀里即是温香软玉，冒着水汽的漂亮脸颊含着春情又不自知。  
“真是个小骚货……”王爷拉开小凡两条长腿，对准那穴口便插了进去，泡软的热穴将肉器含得又深又滑，实在绝妙体验。王爷双手覆上那对胸乳揉捏，手感亦是极佳，胯下便捅得更快。  
小凡刚在水中被折腾一番，如今又这么快开始被索取，条件反射般驳道，“呜，小凡不是骚货……”  
“不骚？下面夹这么紧，是不是想怀上本王的种？”王爷操得起劲，摸一把小凡满是淫水的穴，用词更是不管不顾起来。  
“谁要怀臭土匪的种……怀谁的也不怀你的！”明知王爷故意调戏他，小凡还是受了天大委屈一般，嘤嘤哭叫着，白皙修长的双腿也不老实地在空中乱蹬，动作之间小穴张合，却被王爷入得更深。性器捣得两人交合处汁水泛滥，那臭王爷又一口一个骚货，小凡更觉得受了凌辱，拼命扭着身体，哭喘挣扎。  
身下美人通体粉白，一双大眼泪花朦胧，两腮透着樱色，乌黑发色沾了汗水散开，红润嘴唇喋喋不休，又清纯又泼辣，被大肆侵犯的模样完全挑起了王爷的劣性，只想再过分些，欺负得小凡软成一滩水才好。王爷一边捞着小凡的膝盖往他脸侧压，往深里插那处销魂窟，一边加重了力道啃咬口中香嫩的乳头，伸舌又将小凡扶着自己奶子的青葱玉指舔了个湿透，“有了本王，还想着钓男人？还没怀孕呢，现在就挺着胸给本王喂奶的是谁？”  
“臭土匪，你讨厌我，你找别人去，你找别人去！”小凡听了这话，委屈得亮黑眼珠都让泪水浸了，拼命扑腾起来，试图将手从王爷口里抽出却被他牢牢咬着，舔吻吮吸指尖甲缝，双腿被大幅度折起紧紧压着，男人大力的抽插把软榻都撞得凹陷，巨大的肉器贴着小凡潮湿柔嫩的肉壁快速进出几十下。  
肉与肉相贴摩擦得小凡浑身都是敏感点，偏偏这几个月来天天被把玩而变得经不起撩拨的奶子还在王爷口中。汩汩的奶液太多，男人吃得又急，溢出了唇角，抹得小凡身上到处都是。小凡到底青涩单纯，哪里经得住这样刺激，纵使用尽力气挣扎，凝脂般的玉体在火红床单上也扭成了活色生香，哪个男人能拒绝这人间尤物。  
“土匪配荡妇，岂不是妙极？”嘴上不饶人，王爷却爱惨了美人。狠狠享用还来不及，王爷只当是小凡任性，床上发小脾气而已，于是蛮力将小凡的双腿再打开些，挺腰往他身体里狠凿，掐得小凡白嫩大腿满是红痕，插得那可怜小穴汁水飞溅，交合的啪啪声响彻偌大的屋子，阵阵呻吟溢出窗外。恐怕连门外的婢女都听得到，府里新进的大美人正被自家王爷禁锢在身下大力操干，予取予求。  
“滚开，你滚开！”小凡心中有怨气，又怕羞，哭喘打着身上的男人，王爷却被这滑腻肉体勾得欲仙欲死，满足叹道，“骚货，迟早让你生下本王的孩子……”  
终于放过美人被吸得红肿的奶头，王爷想将小凡的樱唇含进嘴里吮吻，却被一偏头躲开。小凡这一举动，像突如其来一盆冷水，浇得王爷清醒了三四分。  
“怎么了？小凡，我的好王妃，怎么了？可是为夫操得你不满意？”以为只是失误，王爷再次低头想吻，又被小凡躲开了。  
“你走开，不喜欢我就找别人去。”小凡双眉微蹙，一双水眸恨恨的望着别处，楚楚可怜。自己这副承欢的身体，作为一个男人，却雌伏在另一个男人身下，还让他左一个骚货右一个荡妇地羞辱着，想想都下贱极了。分明是为了考取功名、大展宏图，才来了京城，却被这混帐王爷掳进府里，头几个月爱他宠他也就罢了，如今本性暴露，这说的话分明是把自己当成个玩物，居然还要逆天而为，让男人生子……小凡越想越气，便转头横了王爷一记眼刀，又奋力挣扎起来，“放开我，土匪，在你眼里，我和娼妓有什么两样……”  
王爷登时明白了，原来美人这是真动了怒，忙道，“小凡，你怎可自比娼……自比那些人？本王不许你这样说自己！”王爷伸手想将小凡抱起，却被他屈膝格开，胯间物被小凡软嫩白皙的脚掌踩了又踩。  
“走开！”小凡脾气来了，与平日的小兔子模样截然不同，又倔又透着可爱。  
王爷威严被挑衅，一时火气直冒，却又因小凡生生忍下，反而捉了小凡的脚踝往怀里一拉，捧起小凡精致小脸不住啄吻，“宝贝儿，好娘子，别胡思乱想了，相信本王，嗯？”  
小凡鼻腔一哼，眼眶里泪水还是打着转，推搡着他，“你骂我，你骂我是骚货，还说我是荡妇……你放我走……”王爷听着小凡控诉，心都揪了，和小凡额头相抵，望着他朦胧泪眼，解释道，“床上情趣而已，我怎么会这样想你？小凡冰清玉洁，是我强要了你……”  
话未说完，小凡脸上腾起两朵红云，“什么，什么强要……”王爷忍不住吻上小凡的红润双唇，伸舌进去吸咬小凡的丁香小舌又往外舔弄，引得小凡颇有些意乱情迷，檀口微张，红润小舌伸了出来，满是津液，和王爷的藕断丝连。  
王爷抚着小凡白玉般的身子，起誓道，“若我对你有半分轻蔑之情，天打五雷轰，立时被贬为庶……”话未说完，却让小凡捂住了嘴，兔子一样的清纯双眼示意他别发这样毒的誓。“够了，你是王爷……”  
王爷舔舔小凡的掌心，道，“小凡，本王对你是一片真心……”见小凡红着脸别过头，王爷揉了揉手中玉足，爱怜地放轻力道，拎起来吻在小凡脚背。“啊……不要……”  
床上乐趣繁多，可王爷何曾这样屈尊过。小凡想制止却来不及，只见这之前还满口骚货荡妇的王爷，现在正舔吻着他的脚踝脚背，甚至亲吻小凡白皙莹润的脚趾，虔诚模样换了小凡一串泪珠。“王爷，你不必……”  
“小凡，在本王面前，你永远不必自降身价。”王爷抬起小凡的脚，把那没受过累连茧都不长的白软脚跟含进嘴里用唾液濡湿，又轻轻吻了再吻，轻薄行径却庄重无比，惹得小凡小腿肚都颤栗抽筋，穴口更是淫水泛滥。王爷起身，将小凡柔若无骨的身子揽在怀里，从背后叼住小凡滚烫的耳垂舔舐，小凡一阵轻颤，“王爷……”  
小凡消了气，因为王爷纡尊降贵之举又有些感动，于是也不挣扎了，软软靠在他怀中，修长的四条腿互相勾缠，任王爷掰开他双臀再次将炙热欲望插进水穴，随着王爷激烈的动作上下耸动，沉沦欲海。  
“啊……啊……慢一点……”小凡伸长了脖颈，屈起腿门户大开，被王爷干得腿根痉挛，奶波乱摇，下身更是汁水四溢，濡湿床单。  
“叫出来，宝贝儿，你叫床真好听……”王爷将唇舌埋进小凡幽香颈窝，水迹甚至蔓延后颈，恣意汲取着小凡身上的奶香味，一手握住小小凡套弄，一手又握住小凡的左乳揉捏把玩。小凡身上三处地方被同时玩弄，哪里抵得住，爽得没多久就射了。  
“啊……好舒服……嗯……”小凡情不自禁的喟叹引得王爷发笑，于是对小凡暧昧耳语，“好娘子，看看你自己。”  
小凡不自觉低头一看，赤裸的身体映入眼帘，上身溢着洁白乳汁，奶子任男人把玩，胯间玉茎吐着白液，身后人的手还在不住套弄，双腿犹自大开着似乎可以任人操干，当真是淫靡至极。小凡偏头瞪了一眼目光如狼似虎的王爷，“都是你！”  
王爷愉悦地吻了吻小凡的唇，“哪儿都长得这么漂亮，真想一口吞了你。”小凡攀住男人的肩换了个姿势，正面坐在男人怀里，双腿夹紧了男人的腰，催道，“我累了，你快些……”  
“夫人有令，本王自当遵命。”王爷捏着小凡的纤腰，又猛往他身体里顶了数十下，才发泄出来。感受着身体里的热流，小凡终于软了腰，直接瘫在王爷怀里，动也懒得动了。王爷抬手顺了顺小凡的青丝，开口道，“小凡，将你明媒正娶迎进王府，你可愿意？”  
小凡皱皱鼻子，拒绝道，“不要。”  
“为何？”  
“我还要考功名呢。”小凡始终有执念。  
王爷勾起小凡的下巴，说道，“傻小凡，你若真想走仕途，成了本王的人，岂不是方便许多？”  
小凡笑望着王爷，白花花的身子滑腻腻的，“那等我做官了，你再来提亲。”  
王爷掀起被子盖在两人身上，性器又往小凡肉穴里凿了凿，“那我都射进去，等你怀了孕，不怕你不从……”  
“啊……不要，臭土匪！”


End file.
